


The Mother of His Children

by jane3876



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, and loving Lucy, but can also stand alone, can be in the same verse as Year of the Sun, just Natsu being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Natsu would sit and marvel at how his life had turned out and remember the journey and woman that had made it all possible. Natsu's thoughts on being a father and husband. Can be cannon or AU, whichever you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother of His Children

There were often days when Natsu marveled at what his life had become. He would sit in his favorite chair next to his favorite window overlooking his front yard and simply remember.

He would remember the wonder he had felt when he first saw Fairy Tail. The way the door loomed over him, beckoning him like the doorway to a new exciting world. He would remember the scent of polished wood and alcohol that seemed to permeate the guild at all hours. His ears would ring with the familiar echoes of a fight and the destruction that immediately followed it. It had been his first home.

He would remember the first time he had ever seen her. The way she had smiled at him so brightly, even as her eyes had taken stock of his appearance, had made him want to smile back. Her scent had been light and floral, teasing his nose and allowing his shoulders to relax. It had been the first he had been almost speechless.

He would remember the first time he had kissed her and how his lips had tingled for several minutes after they had separated from hers. He would remember the look in her heavy lidded eyes when they had fluttered open, how they had swirled with mysterious emotion. Her lips had quirked up in the corners and he had to force himself not to kiss her again, even though her lips begged for it. It had been the first time he had felt love.

Most of all, however, he would remember how she had looked, holding each of their children. He would remember how her eyes had sparkled with tears and love, for him and their children. He would remember how his chest had squeezed so tightly he thought would burst, how his voice had quivered as he said the only think he could think ( _I love you, I love you so much)._ It had been the first time he had felt awe.

He would sit and he would remember all of these things and think of just how lucky he had become. He had lost his father too soon, only to gain a family that would shape him into the man he was that day.

And as he remembered and awed, his wife, the woman that had given him more than he thought possible, would walk up and wrap her long, slender arms around his shoulders from behind. She would gently rest her chin on his shoulder and follow his line of sight to their children playing in the yard. Her voice would whisper in his ear.

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

And every time, without fail, he would turn in her grasp and press a long, gentle kiss to her lips and murmur back. “No, Luce. I’m the luckiest man in the world. I love you.”

But before she could respond, the pitter patter of bare feet would sound and voices would call out.

“Dad! Come out and play with us! Show us the dragon trick with your fire!”

His wife would smile and kiss him chastely, her eyes sparkling just like they had the first time she had smiled at him.

“Go on, Daddy. Your children await you.”

Sometimes Natsu would marvel at how his life had turned out, at how lucky he was. But it never lasted long. He had his wife to kiss and his children to play with, after all, and that didn’t leave much time for siting and remembering.

 


End file.
